The Path Of Legends
by sujaypoojary532
Summary: All the criminal organizations have joined together under the leadership of Giovanni. At the same time Red returns . It's up to Ash and his friends alond with his rivals Drew , Paul , Gary , Trip and others to stop the evil team. Will Red and Ash be able to protect the world, will they stop the destruction ?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Selection:** **Hi Guys I am looking forward to write a great pokemon fanfic and I need your help.**

 **I need some OCs for the fanfic.**

 **You may request maximum 3 pokemon you need but no legendaries or shinies are allowed.**

 **You guys may leave a description of name and pokemon you need.**

 **For ex:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Pokemons:**

 **How you met your first pokemon(just make a short story):**

 **Now lets get into the first chapter of the fanfic**

 _ **Chapter 1**_ **:**

 **Ash Ketchum enters the kalos league with all of his friends**

 **But...In a distant place**

" **So you guys are ready to face** _ **HIM" said Giovanni.**_

" _ **Yes but do you think it is that easy to face HIM" said Maxie**_ **, team magma leader.**

" **Yes Maxie is right Giovanni" said Colress , Cyrus , Archie , Lysandre and N together.**

" **Yes but we are all together now nothing can stop us" said Giovanni**

" **We are coming there Red we will KILL you and get the whole universe in hand"said Giovanni with a evil grin on his face.**

 **All the members agree with Giovanni.**

 **In Kalos League ...**

" **Well and Ash Ketchum just beat Tommy to qualify to the quarterfinals" said the announcer.**

 **All of his former friends and rivals cheer for him.**

" **I know I can do this " said Ash in full happiness.**

 **After some time...**

 **"Charizard ! Use Flamethrower"Shouted Alain.**

 **Charizard followed his order and hit the opposing Dragonite with Flamethrower.**

 **"This guy is amazing he just used his Charizard to defeat all of his opponents pokemon.**

 **"So I am one step closer towards the Finals " said Alain**

 _ **IN THE MEANWHILE :**_

 _ **At the Mount Silver summit**_

" **Well done Charizard we are very powerful now and you too Jolteon even your very much more powerful now" said Red**

" **Even you guys too Pidgeot , Metagross , Lucario you guys are great now "**

" **And oh sorry I totally forgot about you Mewtwo you are extremely powerful You can beat a whole champions team now" said Red.**

" **Oh so you remembered me now human" said Mewtwo angrily.**

" **I'm just kidding Mewtwo how can I forget you" said Red making Mewtwo a little happier.**

" **Ok guys we are leaving to kalos tomorrow" said Red**

" **Well I thought you were about to go to Kanto" said Mewtwo.**

" **No I just want to go there once " said Red.**

 **Well that's the end of chapter one.**

 **I know this is short but I give you guys the guarantee that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Remember to submit your OC's I will be accepting them till the 5th chapter.**

 **That's all for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. It's Sujay over here I got 3 favs and 3 follows after the first chapter. And I think I will make the characters myself so no more OC's. I would like to thank all who have viewed the story. And also don't forget to review and if you feel my story is bad then write in the review section why you feel so and how I can make the story better.**

 **And with that being said let's get into the second chapter of** **THE PATH OF LEGENDS.**

 **Chapter 2 : Red Vs Lysandre**

"Hey guys." Red gives a call to all of his pokemons to which they respond.

"Come on get up." All of his pokemon get ready. Red noticed that Mewtwo was not there.

Red then turns toward Lucario "Hey Lucario do you know where Mewtwo is." Lucario nods. Then Lucario takes Red in to place where Rocks were all shattered around and there Mewtwo was training. He was using Psystrike to break rocks and increase his power.

"Well done Mewtwo" Mewtwo turns around to see Red. "Come lets go to Kalos" said Red.

But...As he returned towards the cave he saw Lysandre's Gyarados , Pyroar , Honchkrow and Medicham.

Both Red and Lysandre were staring at each other. Lysandre was the first one to speak "I did not see you from a lng time Red" said Lysandre.

"Well Gyarados use Hydro pump" said Lysandre. Red who didn't even notice the attack was stunned. Just as he thought that the powerful attack would hit him Metagross came in between. All of Red's Pokemon were stunned at the look but soon all the pokemon started attacking Lysandre's Pokemon Metagross was barely even breathing. Charizard went head on against Pyroar , Lucario was against Medicham , Pidgeot and Jolteon against Honchkrow and Mewtwo was against the Gyarados who was already in his Mega form. Pyroar who was fighting Charizard suddenly changed it's direction and hit Jolteon with an earthquake. Honchkrow and Gyarados hit Jolteon with 2 powerful Hyperbeams. Lysandre's strategy was working One after the other Red's pokemon were getting heavily damaged. But yet Red's other pokemon were much more powerful than others. All four of Red's remaining pokemon made massive damage to Lysandre's pokemon. Charizard destroyed Pyroar with a powerful Flare Blitz, Lucario hit Medicham with an Aura Sphere , Pidgeot hit Braviary with Brave Bird and Mewtwo used a powerful Psystrike against Gyarados. With a big explosion all of Lysandre's pokemon fainted. Lysandre quickly escaped with his pokemon and saved his life.

Red turned towards his pokemon and said "Are you guys ok." To which almost all of Red's pokemon agreed but except Jolteon and Metagross.

Red quickly returned them to their Pokeballs and ran to the nearest Pokecenter where Nurse Joy said that "Both the pokemon are safe but its dangerous to use Jolteon and Metagross for the next few months.

Red quickly called out his pokemon and thanked Metagross for saving his life and Both for fighting bravely. He sent them both to Professor Oak and instead called out his Pikachu. All of his pokemon were confused until Mewtwo spoke "You have sent two pokemons and got only one" "Dont you need one more"

Red replied to Mewtwo that " I have made my choice and there will be six pokemon with me before this weekend." All of his pokemon knew he was a strong trainer and a man of words. All of his pokemon greeted Pikachu into the team.

In the Kalos league Alain and Ash make it to the finals and are Ready to face each other in the next day.

"You have done it very well Ash" said Serena.

"Yes Ash you will be the Champion this time." cheered Bonnie.

"Both of them are correct Ash you are just one step away from becoming the Kalos Champion." Said Clemont.

" Thak you guys without you I wouldn't be able to make this far." Said Ash

Well that is the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time .


End file.
